Let the rain speaks
by GinNoKokoro
Summary: He kept pushing you away and you were on your verge of breaking down with his treatment. You knew that he was doing this to protect you but your feelings should not be brushed off easily right?


**LET THE RAIN SPEAKS.**

You kept looking at the red haired guy who was ignoring you with his headphones on and his eyes on the screen, focusing hard. Your heart sunk deeply seeing him like this. What's the use of living in the same room and house but being ignored like this. You do not like the feeling of being ignored but you had to be patient. Your pain might be little to be compared to him or maybe not comparable at all. You felt you eyes were tearing up but you quickly wiped it off with your sleeves. You did not want him to know that you are hurt deeply inside because of him. You just want to become his pillar of support and you have to brush your feelings away. You promised yourself that you will be there when he needs you for his support.

Clenching your teeth, you walked to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Your throat felt dry out of sudden. Glancing at him who was still focusing on the screen, you let out a little sigh and walked to the kitchen. The feeling of unwanted was creeping into you and you do not like that kind of feeling at all. Her life at RFA was too sudden and you did not expect any of this would happen. You thought by running away from your painful past life, you would be able to start fresh and paving your way with new and positive things in your life. You understood that he was just protecting you and maybe you were the one who kept your hopes high up. You fallen for him way too quick and no wonder if he felt any disgust towards you. Now, here he was. Protecting someone unfamiliar to RFA out of sudden and you just happened to have feelings towards him. This feeling was suffocating, you cursed your fragile heart for being too honest letting out your feeling freely.

What if other members felt like that also? Being nice to an outsider like me might make them uneasy right? You felt anxious out of sudden that you did not realize that the glass that you were holding were slipping off from your grasp.

'PRANGG!'

The loud sound of glass shattered and heard. You were shocked and quickly come back to your senses. "Stupid me. I don't want him to worry about me anymore and here we are. I sill just make him become more annoyed at me." You mumbled in whispers while crouching down to pick up the pieces of glass.

"What happened?!" There he was, standing at the kitchen counter top with a worried face all over.

Trying to fake a smile, you kept picking up the shards with your bare hand. "So..sorry Seven. I slipped the glass. It was my fault. Don't worry, I will pick and clean this all up in a jiffy."

He grunted before crouching beside you and began to pick up the glasses too. "Just..." Before he even barely finished up his words, you accidently cut your index finger.

"Ouch. Ah, don't worry. This will go away soon. I might not look like it but I may be seconds after Zen who have a monster ability for healing." You brought your fingers to your lips to suck on it. Seven quickly grabbed your hand.

"Are you crazy?. What if the tiny shards of glasses are still there? Why are you so careless?" He asked while pulling you to the sink and washed off the blood with water. It stung a bit before Seven put a band aid where he found in on the kitchen counter top. Still holding your hand, he looked into your eyes. "Please, just go and sit somewhere still. I don't have time for you to be messing around like this. I need to track Unknown so you can be safe again."

You felt your heart was being torn even more after he said that. "Then, after you successfully track Unknown. What will happen after this?" You managed to ask.

"After this? I will leave this house and we just continue our lives normally." he said while avoiding your eyes as he was saying that.

"Then, my feelings? Are you going to brush it away just like that?"

"Please MC. I don't want to hear this stupid talks about feelings or so on. I'm here just to protect you and nothing else. And for your answer, I am denying your feelings. I'm a dangerous person and you should not be with me. Now, just go. I will finish all of this."

"O..okay" You said. You bit your lips to prevent your tears went out and you don't want him to see this and become more irritated by you. Slowly and carefully avoiding the glasses, you walked towards your bedroom and slumped into your bed. You were exhausted from these dreadful feelings of your that you did not even manage to shred tears and just went asleep. You woke up when you heard a message notification came in. Rubbing your eyes, you tried to read the message content and the sender's name. "Ah YooSung". He was telling you to take care of yourself and make sure to eat on time. Just after you finished reading YooSung's message, a new chatroom opened and Zen, Jumin, Jaehee and YooSung were online except for Seven.

All of them cheerfully asked your well-being and Zen acted like an overprotective brother towards you gave you advises on to be careful around Seven, how man is a wolf at night. You just chuckled. "No worries about that. He is avoiding me for sure" You mumbled but typed out that everything were fine and they don't have to worry too much. In the chatroom, YooSung mentioned Honey Bhudda Chips and Dr Pepper and an idea came to you.

Quickly grabbing your sweater and wearing your long pants, you took a peek outside your room. Seven was sleeping in front of his laptop. Just leaving outside for a while would not hurt right? You stepped out slowly and went outside. It was chilly and already night outside, clenching your sweater tightly, you went to the elevator and pressed level G. Walking out, feeling a little bit happy, you inhaled the chilly air outside. It has been a while since you went outside. You meant to go to a 24-hours convenient store to surprise Seven with his favourite snacks and drink. The walk only took 5 minutes. You arrived at the store safely and went to search for the snacks and drink but in vain. You could not find Honey Bhudha Chips everywhere and only Dr Pepper was available. You just grabbed it and proceed to the payment counter. After finished paying, your phone rang. Hastily, you picked up your phone. It was Seven.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" He screamed through the phone. You were taken aback hearing his voice like that.

"I..I'm at a convenience store. I will be back soon though. I just stepped outside a bit to buy you your Honey Bhudha Chips and Dr Pepper but I could not find your chips everywhere."

He grunted loudly through the phone. "You don't have to do that. I didn't ask you to do it. What if Unknown is out there? You don't need to care for me. It's useless and stupid! Please, just come back and stop doing this. Wait. Just wait wherever you are. I will come and bring you back here."

Your ears seemed deaf after he said those words. You just tapped the red icon and kept replaying his words. "It's useless and stupid!" It kept replaying in your mind like a broken record and made you felt numb all over. You just walked where your feet dragged you. You walked and walked until you reached at a bench nearby the store. The bench was placed at a open space but you did not care. You were just so broken at that moment and started crying. While crying, you felt a drop of water fell on top of your head. 'Ah, it's raining'. You whispered and let the rain came pouring down and soaked you wet. Your senses went numb that you did not even feel chilly. In fact you were glad the rain came down. At least the sky seemed at least to understand how you were feeling. You let out every pain that you felt with the cry that you emitted out.

"M..MC. MC!" Your ears caught a familiar voice calling for you. The rain blurred your vision a bit but you did know that it was him. He was also soaking wet from head to toe. "Why are you sitting under the rain? You can catch cold you silly girl"

Flashed a weak smile, you looked at him. "I will be fine. Maybe you can just let me be here. The rain soothes me and I do not plan to go back soon." You said with croaked voice. "After all, I need to erase my stupid and useless feelings. I just don't want to feel unwanted anymore."

He came closer to you and immediately pulled you into his arms. You were shocked and pushed him away.

"NO! Don't show me this kind of affection if you do not mean it." He was shocked as you were.

"It's painful Seven. I don't know how painful your past was but I also do have my own past and being pushed away is my weakness. Just let me be here or maybe if I die here, you don't have to worry about me anymore. You will be free. After all, I'm just an outsider who suddenly came into the RFA's life and took over Rika's position." More tears falling out but it was well hidden by being mixed up with the rain.

"Don't say that MC. Please, let's just go home." he said while grabbing both of your shoulders. You just looked at him with empty stares. Your emotions could not even response and your mind was like being shut down completely. All you felt was pain and only being under the rain made you feel calm. He knew he was being ignored and immediately swooped you onto his shoulder. You were so tired that you did not even react to his doings.

Journey back home felt far. You just kept crying on his shoulder.'Why is he like this?' You kept thinking in your mind. As soon you and he arrived at Rika's apartment, he quickly carried you to the bathroom and switched on the water heater for you. Still not reacting, you just stood still, observing the water drew out from the shower. He did not need to do all of this. His kind gesture would make you fall for him even more.

"MC, please. Take your bath then we will talk out about this. I do not want you to fall sick." He realized you were staring at him who was also soaked from head to toe. Almost like he knew what you were thinking, he added. "I will take my shower in other room. Please MC. By the time I come back you have to take your bath." You nodded weakly in response but still looking down at the floor. After he let you alone in the bathroom, you slowly striped off your wet clothes and stepped into the shower. Void, numb and a pit of darkness were all in your mind at that time. You could not bring yourself to remind yourself of those happy times when you knew Seven. It felt like all of that were a distant memory that maybe you fabricated because you want to escape from your solitude life.

You felt like you were going to cry again but this time no tears leaked out. Shaking your head, you went out from the shower and dried yourself up. Dragging your feet heavily, you went to your closet and picked up any comfy clothes that you could find from there. It was Rika's apartment after all. You sat down on your bed after that and soon you heard his steps from outside. Immediately, you pretended to be sleeping because you did not feel any urge to talk to him at that moment.

"MC?" He called for your name softly. He reached at the door but to his dismay you were sleeping. Then, you felt there was someone sitting beside you and you knew it was him judging from his fresh, minty scent after shower. You kept your eyes closed before you felt a warm hand touched your head. "I..I'm sorry MC. I am a coward and I have made you hurt to this extent. I.. Just want you to be happy and I do not want your feelings to be wasted on someone like me." He continued his words while carassing your cheek. "I kept forgetting that you are similar to me. Being unwanted by own family and ran away in hopes for a better life. I kept forgetting because you are so cheerful in the chatrooms and you always keep your positive attitude to everyone even though you do not have any connection to RFA before. Heck, you were tricked by Unknown and trapped in this house which can be exploded anytime."

His voice croaked a bit before he added. "I have fallen for you since the first day you are here. I.. I do not want to hurt you but apparently I led you to become much worse. I.. I am sorry MC. I know you are listening and I do not deserve your apology." You felt something warm touched your forehead softly. You slowly opened your eyes and saw him withdrawing from your face. His face flushed red just like his hair colour. "Y...you should just continue pretending to be sleeping."

Your hand touched his cheek. His warmth spread over your palm and it felt nice. His vermillion colored eyes were staring to your dark hazel eyes. Following your instinct, you moved in and touched your lips against his. His lips were warm against yours. Seven's breath hitched because you leaned in too sudden and clearly he was not expecting you to kiss him, judging by his eyes reaction. You leaned back and were surprised by your instinct yourself. "I..I am sorry Seven. It.. It was a mistake. Please just forget the kiss and I promise you I wil throw away this feeling as soon as possible." You said with a shaky voice. You do not want him to hate you even further.

He leaned closer to your face while brushing your strands of hair to behind your ears. Cupping your face into his hands, he kissed you. This time you were the one who was surprised. You tried to escape but he snaked his other hand at your waist, pinning you to your current spot. His spectacles was already gone and you wondered where on earth he had put it. His kiss was full of longing and it was desperate for more. Wrapping your arms around his head, you gave in into his kiss and gave him the permission to kiss deeper. The numbness you felt was fading away with each kisses he gave you. The Seven you knew was opening up to you and you could not be more happier and grateful than this.

Both of you were catching breaths, then he asked. "Ca.. Can I really kiss you? I.. I do not feel that I deserve happiness. Is this heaven?" Feeling irritated by his words, you kissed him again before he continued to mutter again.

"Don't you ever talk like that again! I.. I love you Seven. No matter how dangerous you are and I am the one who chose to love you. We will go through this together and we will go and track Unknown." You said without letting go your hands that were wrapping around his head.

He was dumbfounded that he let out a chuckle. "How I am so foolish to keep avoiding you MC. You are just too precious for me" Seven embraced you tightly to his body. Sinking into his warmth he continued. "I'm sorry MC. Please forgive me and I will make up the time that I have hurted you so much and for us in the future." You patted his back and gladly nuzzled towards his broad chest as reply.

"Ah." He suddenly jolted,remembering something. You looked at him with confusion. Tracing your jawline with his thumb he said. "By the way MC. My real name is SaeYoung. Choi SaeYoung. I just felt you need to know this."

"Sae.. SaeYoung. What a nice name." You commented.

"Oh god. You are so adorable when you said my name like that."

"SaeYoung." you paused. "Like this?"

"Dear lord, MC you will be the death of me. Dear god, please forgive me for I have ill-intention towards this lass" he said and pecked your lips.

"SaeYoung!" You shrieked in embarassment. He flashed his mischivious grin before diving into another kiss. "I love you MC." He said and started to kiss you again.

"I love you too SaeYoung. Thank you for not pushing me away anymore." Both of you just kept kissing and cuddling each other before decided to sleep in each others's arm for that day.

Fin~


End file.
